


Twilight (AU)

by Lenaa412



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Family, Fantasy, Gen, High School, Imprinting, Imprinting (Twilight), Love, Romance, Werewolf, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenaa412/pseuds/Lenaa412
Summary: Liz stumbles upon the Cullens, they take her in - she is part of the family. She is meant to be for Edward, but she meets Hale, a werewolf, who imprints on her.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

In a few months, my life turned upside down. What am I saying? In one second, my life was stapled and sent down the drain.

I never wished for it though, I never even thought if this could really happen, and even if yes, then why with me? I was fine how I was, I had plans, I had my life planned out years on. Then everything changed ... But let’s start at the beginning.

***

I am Elizabeth Hollis. But just, Liz. Not Lizzy, not Elizabeth and definitely not Liza. Just Liz.

I am seventeen or was ... or still am ...

I am a vampire.

There, I said it. I thought I should just jump to the point.

I was turned a while ago, a great while ago to be precise. I was born in 1916, in Chicago, but I lived in Toronto all my life.

But let me tell you how it happened, how my life turned.

***

I was out with my friends, we went to see a movie at the theatre. When the screening finished, we went into a diner because none of us had eaten, and we were hungry. And also, the movie was longer than we expected.

When we were done, we separated in three ways, going home. I was the only one walking North, all the others went West. I knew they would separate after a while, but it did bother me that they went together, and I had to walk home alone.

I needed to pass the docks, and my house was a few blocks down. When we first went to see the house, my parents and I, four years ago, I thought living close to the docks would influence the smell, but it didn’t. It wasn’t that strong there.

I arrived at the docks, and I noted that it was unusually quiet. But then I remembered that it was Friday, and very late. The lights were on for hours now, and it gave enough light for me to see where the path along the docks was.

I heard a rustling sound by the houses, and I stopped and snapped my head towards it.

I saw nothing.

I pulled my coat tighter and continued walking.

When I heard a rustling sound again, and when I wanted to turn around, I heard a cat meow and saw it ran away.

I let out a sigh.

When I turned my head away from where the cat had run away to, back to the front, I halted because a woman was standing in front of me. She was dressed too lightly for tonight, only wearing a light skirt, reaching down to her knees, and a simple dark coloured blouse. Because we were standing right in-between two lampposts, her face was shadowed.

“Can I help you?” I asked.

She just tilted her head, and I think she smiled, but I didn’t see it clearly. She took a step forward. “Yes,” she said. “I am hungry.”

“Oh.” I nodded out of surprise. “Well, you could come up to my house. We have some leftovers from lunch,” I offered.

“No. Right here would be fine,” the woman said, then everything happened too quickly.

Before I could have responded anything to what she said, she lunged herself at me. She pushed me against the wall of the nearest house, so hard that the air flew right out of my lungs. But that was the least of my problems because then she lowered her head to my neck and pain flooded the whole of me.

I don’t remember screaming, but I’m sure I did because every muscle and cell and everything of me was hurting like if it was poked by thousands of needles.

If I did scream, then what I don’t understand is why no one came to me. I remember that precisely because I don’t know how long later I woke up in the same place, on the floor on the narrow street between two houses.

I stood up and noted that everything had changed.

Or more, I have changed.

I saw clearer. I saw the little-broken shards of glass at the foot of the house, and the dirt on the surface of the ships near. My hearing improved too, I heard the fisherman chatting as they were heading towards the docks. I heard the cars roar down the streets. I smelled everything. Somewhere near was a bakery, and the fresh bread’s and icing’s scent lingered in the air.

It was too much. Everything was just ... too much.

I tried to walk out of the place, but I bumped into the wall opposite, and I heard the bricks chip and fall on the ground. I put a hand against the wall to keep my balance and the other on my forehead.

“Is everything all right, miss?” I heard a man’s voice from behind me. He must have been one of the fishermen.

I looked to the side. “Yes, yes. I’m fine,” I said, trying to be nice. But all I could think of was the smell. His smell. And that I wanted it. It called me. It smelled too sweet and warm, and ... _but no._ I snapped my head back ahead when I realised the smell was blood. _His_ blood. From within him. And I wanted it so bad.

“I don’t think you are fine, miss. Can I help you home?” The man was just trying to be nice, I knew it, but as he stepped beside me and put a hand on my arm, I lost it.

I pushed him against the opposite wall and leaned to his neck. Before I did anything, I savoured the smell. In a matter of seconds, he dropped on the ground. Dead.

And _I_ killed him.

Putting my hand before my mouth, gaping at what I’ve done, I noted that my mouth was sticky. Sticky with _his blood_. I wiped it off with the sleeve of my, fortunately, black-coloured, coat and looked around.

No one was near. No one saw.

I walked out of the alley, and to my house. It took me less than ten seconds.

_That poor man. He didn’t deserve this._

I walked up to the front door, but then I stopped. I couldn’t go in. I can’t do it to my parents, what I did to that poor man.

So, I backed away from the door and ran. I left Toronto and didn’t look back.

***

This was seventy-nine years ago.

Since then, I learnt to live with what I was given, learnt to control it. After the incident, I never wanted to hurt another person, but I quickly realised that it’s not going to work. The longest I could have gone without it was about a month.

When I was forced to have something to eat, I tried to look for someone who either deserved to die or was on their death. But I didn’t always manage to do that.

Before I left Toronto, though, at night, I went to my parent’s house. It was the most heartbreaking thing to see, to see them standing in the living room, dad holding mom who cried her soul out.

After I left Toronto, I travelled around Canada. Every week a new city or town.

But every year, on my birthday, I would visit back. The first time I did, I saw flyers around the area I lived in. On the posters, my face was printed with my name under it and a brief description of what I wore the last time my friends saw me. What I wore that night to the theatre.

I left right away.

I came back every year and would linger about my parent’s house.

I did this until I only saw my dad in the house, but not my mom. I remember being confused and sticking around for a week, but finding no sign of mom. I remember my hands being on the doorknob, wanting to walk into the house and ask dad where she is ... but I never did. After I descended the little stairs of the house and was safe once again in the shadows, I saw my dad open the front door wide, and look around.

Tearfully, I left Toronto and never went back. But before I crossed the city border, I visited the nearest graveyard to my parent’s house. I walked and walked in-between the rows of graves up until I found my mother’s just when I thought I wouldn’t.

She died two months before I visited back.

On her birthday.

I stroked the grave. “I’m sorry, mom. I’m so, so sorry,” I said, and let my tears flow, I left.

And didn’t look back.

***

Now, seventy-nine years later, I was in Seattle, doing a little shopping. So much has changed since. Everything changed, except me. I didn’t age. I noticed that only after the first five years.

I went to a diner to have my lunch. Even though I didn’t need or want human food – because it tasted like sandpaper – I liked to look like a civilised, modern woman. Also, I could spy on people, selecting who my next meal would be. Of course, I still followed the ‘one person per three weeks’ rule I made up for myself to follow.

“I’m heading to Forks today,” one of the women said at the table behind me.

“Revisiting your father?” The other one asked.

“Yeah.” She sounded a bit sad. “He is not in good shape. You know.”

 _Forks, huh?_ I have heard some people mention this name, not many, but enough to get my attention. _I might just visit this Forks._ I caught sayings here and there about this place, and all I know so far is that it’s small and rainy, but I didn’t mind either.

I left the diner and had my lunch. Even though I had this ‘rule’ for myself, I couldn’t hold back whenever I was hungry. It was just ... euphoric every time. The incredible feeling of the soft and warm blood of the people–

When I headed back to my temporary accommodation, a scent hit me hard. An unpleasant smell. A man who had just passed me on the street looked back, and our eyes met. He gave me a piercing look, and I swear he even growled at me, but I just turned my head and hurried into my house, hoping that the smell – and the sight of his angry face – would go away, but it lingered around in my memory for a few minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, after I found out how I can get to Forks – the easiest way is through the forest –, I left Seattle.

In a few hours, I was close to it. Even though I didn’t feel like I needed to, I took a break. I took in the forest, the animals, blessing my super-hearing, sight and smell right now. It was a curse and a blessing at the same time, because though my senses made me see the world differently – better and richer most of the time –, it also made me sense things I shouldn’t have detected.

I walked along a river, along the cliff, when I smelled it before I heard it. A growl. It was similar, if not the same smell I smelled in Seattle. The growl came from behind me, and I turned around.

Never in a hundred years did I expect to see a werewolf.

It was huge. Three times the size of a regular wolf and that meant stronger and more vicious. It was grey coloured, with a white patch going down from its nose, down its chin, along its belly. It was still growling at me, showing its teeth. I stepped into an attacking position and waited for it to lounge itself at me.

When it did, I stepped aside, just about missing its claws. I lunged myself at it, tackling it to the ground, and squeezing its ribs so hard, that I heard a snap, then its paw connected with my face.

I flew a few metres back from the punch and landed on my shoulder. Standing up, I noted that the wolf growled once more at me, then ran off.

I crossed the river by jumping from where I stood, to the other side.

I ran a few metres to run off the force of my jump, then I slowed down to a walk, and put my hands into my pocket. Not a few minutes later, I heard the leaves rustle behind me, and I stopped. Someone was standing behind me, and I turned around.

It was a young man with messy reddish-brown hair and defined features. He had golden eyes, and that made me frown, but I didn’t have much time to think about it because two more appeared behind me.

They didn’t smell like humans. They were vampires too, but the eyes ...

The copper hair coloured boy started walking towards me.

“Don’t be alarmed, we don’t want to hurt you.” He spoke in a soft, low voice.

The two who were standing behind me were two women. One had caramel-coloured hair and a heart-shaped face with dimples. Her figure was slender but rounded and soft. The other had shorter, dark, spiky hair and was shorter than the other. She almost looked like a pixie, with grateful gait. They, too, had golden eyes.

The boy stopped a few metres away from me, and the taller woman walked up to me. “I’m Esme.” She reached for my hand, and I didn’t pull away. “What’s your name?”

“Liz. I’m Liz,” I said watchfully.

The other girl just stood there, and in a second, her face became hazy, and she just stared in front of her. Both looked at her, and the woman walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. The girl looked up, shook her head and smiled.

The copper-haired boy frowned. “Liz. How did you end up here?”

“I-uhm ... I was travelling, and I heard people mention Forks. I thought I would check it out. Why?” I asked unsurely.

“Do you have somewhere to stay?” Esme asked, softly, inviting.

“You could stay with us,” the girl said in a high voice. “I’m Alice, by the way.”

“I-I don’t want to intrude–”

“Nonsense.” The girl walked up to me and hooked her arm with mine. She started walking. “You’re welcome. I can see everyone will like you.”

“How do you– Who’s ‘everyone’?” I asked.

“Our family. Edward, come on!” She turned her head back towards the boy, Edward.

Without a word, he sprinted away to somewhere ahead of us. Esme walked up to us. She turned her head and smiled. “Excuse Alice, she is a bit straightforward. _If_ you want to stay, you are welcome.”

“I’d-I’d like to if–” I didn’t finish my sentence, but she smiled. “But I don’t think Edward was very fond of me staying.”

“Oh, don’t be bothered by him. He is just as grumpy as always.” Alice chuckled.

“Alice,” Esme snapped, then none of us said a word until we reached a big white house, standing in the middle of the forest. It was a modern house, with big windows with clear glass, honestly not my dream home, but I could stay for a few days.

“I don’t plan to stay long, just a few days maybe. Or less,” I said assuring.

“It’s okay.” Esme smiled.

“I want to get to know you better.” Alice still hooked armed with me, tugged on my arm. I just smiled, and so did she.

Stepping into the house, the chilly air surrounded me. I stopped at the door while Alice skipped off somewhere. I heard someone come down the stairs, then a golden-haired man appeared. He looked slender but muscular and not past twenty-five for sure.

“Hello. I’m Carlisle.” He introduced himself and extended his hand to me.

“Liz.” I shook his band. “I really don’t want to bother, but they said I could stay for a little while, while I’m visiting,” I explained, unsure.

“Of course. You are more than welcome here.” Carlisle smiled. “You’re visiting someone?” He extended his arm ahead of him, inviting me into the lounge to the left.

“Not really. I’m travelling, and I heard people mention Forks, and I thought I would visit.” I shrugged.

“I see. Well, as I said, you are welcomed here while you’re staying. But–” even though Carlisle was looking at me, I saw his gaze falling onto my eyes. “We do have one rule here. It’s more of an unwritten rule.”

“Yes?”

“We do not feed on people,” he said.

Even though I could go without eating for weeks since I just ate, I asked, “Then how–?”

“We feed on animals. If you want to ... feed, then I suggest going elsewhere. We’re pretty serious about this rule.”

“Understood.” I nodded.

He clapped his hands. “Great. Then ... Alice will show you around.” He smiled at me and left the room.

As I stood up, Alice appeared. “Come on. I’ll show you your room.”

My room was the first to the left as we walked up the stairs. In the room, there was a black L shaped couch with purple cushions on it, a wider bookshelf before it, and a Tv with a stereo next to it on a glass coffee table.

No bed.

Yes, that was another thing. I found it very strange that I didn’t need to sleep. I couldn’t sleep. It was the hardest thing to get used to, but I managed to keep myself busy all these years.

“The others are out hunting, but they will be here soon, and then I can introduce you to them,” she said, smiling widely.

“All right.” I smiled too.

“I really would like you to stay. I already saw what–”

“What do you mean, ‘saw’?” I asked, confused.

“Oh. I can see into the future, but it’s not always the one I see that’s going to happen,” Alice said looking down, but then she snapped her head up.

“Do– Do the others have something like this?” I asked.

“Yes. Edward can read people’s minds, and Jasper can manipulate people’s emotions. Not all of us have something ... like superpowers. It all depends on what you were like when you were human. Emmett, for example, was strong, and now he is even stronger. Rosalie was and is beautiful. Jasper was charismatic; that’s how it was brought through,” she explained.

“I see.” I smiled.

She nodded her head towards the stairs. “Come. They’re here.”

We walked down the stairs, and there were three more people. A blonde beauty – Rosalie –, an also blonde man, and a curly, brown hair coloured, muscular man. That must have been Emmett, then the blond guy was Jasper.

Edward was talking to Jasper, with his hands in his pockets, but when Alice and I walked in, they stopped talking and turned around.

“Guys, this is Liz. She is staying with us for a short time,” Alice said happily. “Liz, this is Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper.” She pointed to each of them. Emmett waved a ‘hi’, Rosalie just looked at me then sat down on the sofa and started reading a magazine, and Jasper said a shy ‘hi’ too. “We’re going to Forks tomorrow anyway, why don’t you come with us then?” She asked.

I shrugged. “All right.”

“It’s not a big place to see, but I can show you around the area. Of course, only where we can go.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I tilted my head.

“Nothing,” Carlisle cut in.

I nodded, then I caught Edward’s gaze on me. He was frowning. Not directly to me, it was more as if he was looking through me.

Esme lifted her head towards me. “Do you want to take a walk with me?” She asked softly.

“Sure.” I nodded and followed her out of the house. I felt Edward’s eyes follow me as we walked, but I didn’t turn around.

“I don’t think Edward likes me,” I said.

“Give him some time. Usually, he is the one opening up the hardest,” Esme said.

“Alice mentioned that she wants me to stay, and that she saw it already,” I said, frowning.

“Ah, yes. You see, Alice can see into the future; but it’s up to you. She just said what she saw at the moment, but the future depends on many different things, and can change in a second.”

“Yeah, well, tell me about it,” I murmured.

We just walked the forest in silence. Though it was quiet, it wasn’t awkward. I liked Esme.

After a few minutes, she asked, “Can I ask you how old you are? As in you were when ...”

“Why?” I asked.

“Because you look too young.” There was no offence in her voice, just ... concern?

“Seventeen. I was born in 1926.” I sighed.

“I see. If I had to guess, I’d say you’re fifteen-sixteen.” She laughed. “I mean no offence, it’s just that you look younger than you are.” She smiled.

“It’s okay.” I shook my head, smiling.

“And where are you from?” She asked.

“I was born in Chicago, but I lived in Toronto for seventeen years.” I looked down. She put her hand on my shoulder and smiled.

Soon, we headed back, and Alice caught me when I stepped through the front door. She gave me a tour of the house, and when she was done, I retreated into my temporary room.

I brushed my hands against the bookshelf. It was filled with books even from before I was born. There was no space left for books on the shelf, but there were some decor objects in front of the books. One of my instant favourites was a shell. A big, pink-ish coloured shell. I picked it up from the shelf and looked at it. I turned it in my hand, half looking for a label of ‘Made in China’, but there wasn’t any.

“Carlisle caught that himself,” someone said from the door. I turned my head towards him and saw it was Edward.

I put the shell back and stepped before him. “I don’t think we were properly introduced,” I said. “I’m Liz.”

He softly smiled. “Edward– Listen. Sorry if we got off on the wrong foot, I didn’t mean to be rude … or intrude.”

“Don’t worry. I think I would have done the same if the roles were reversed.” I smiled.

None of us said anything next, and when it just started to become awkward, he nodded and left my room.

Smirking, I closed the door and turned around and looked at the room.

There was a door ahead of me in the wall, leading nowhere. That wall and the one opposite the bookshelf was covered in large windows. I walked up to the door and opened it wide. The room looked south, through the forest. I sat down on the ground and let my legs dangle in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Alice briefly informed me that they were going to school. First, I just tiled my head. I haven’t been in school for over seventy years. And anyway, why are they? When I asked that, Alice chuckled.

“Well, we need to keep the looks up that we are a normal family. And also, it keeps us from getting bored. It keeps us busy.”

“Well ... there is some sense in that,” I said, tilting my head.

They got into a car that I heard was Emmett’s. It was a jeep with enough space for four people. Edward had his own car, a grey one.

“Edward, you’re coming?” Emmett asked.

“Yeah. I’ll be there.” He waved it off with his hand and walked over to me after they left the garage. “Do you want a tour around here?” He asked.

“Alice offered it to me yesterday–”

“She doesn’t mind. Trust me.” He smirked. _Did he do that mind-reading? Oh my, did he do it on me?_

We started walking out of the garage, in silence.

“Alice mentioned that you can ... read people’s minds?” I asked after a while.

“Yes,” he said. “But I don’t do it intentionally. It requires a much stronger will to block all the voices out,” he added.

“Interesting,” I said.

“We get our abilities from our human selves. Our best quality gets enlightened.”

I scoffed. “Well, that’s one way to put it,” I said. “Why do you think you have mind-reading?”

“I was always good at knowing what people think, just from reading their faces or reading in-between what they were saying,” he explained. “But some others have abilities that affect the mind. Like Jane, she can cause pain or Alec, who can block your senses. Also, Aro, who has a similar ability to me, but he can see all the thoughts ever to go through in your head, just by one touch.”

“And who are they?” I asked.

“They are members of the Volturi. The oldest coven of vampires. You could say, they are the ‘vampire police’.” He turned to me. “They enforce the rule that the vampires’ existence should remain secret.”

I just nodded. _Vampire police? Hah. Nice._

We arrived in the small town, and Edward gave me a quick tour. He explained what is where and also outside of Forks.

It was well past the morning now. “Don’t you have school?” I teased.

He shrugged. “I’ll go tomorrow.”

“It’s Saturday tomorrow.” I chuckled.

“Then, on Monday. It’s no big deal.” He shrugged again. “Hey, are you up for a little hike?”

“Sure. Lead the way,” I said and followed him as he ran off with superhuman speed.

Gosh, he was fast. He was standing in the forest for a couple of seconds when I arrived.

“I won.”

“Not fair. You started earlier and–” But he just laughed, and we continued. Slower this time.

We hiked up the mountain near, the rocky cliffs were breathtaking in the background. When we were on the top, I just walked out to the edge and spread my arms, enjoying the chilly wind. I opened my eyes and sat down on the edge. Edward joined me.

“This is so beautiful,” I said in awe. The forest below us stretched for miles, mist sitting among the trees, but it started to lift slowly.

“It is,” he murmured.

We didn’t really talk, just a short sentence and question here and there. We spent hours up there, just sitting there enjoying the view, and towards the late afternoon, we left to go back to the house.

The others were already there. Rosalie and Emmett were in the lounge to the left of the front door, Jasper was coming down the stairs, and I heard Esme and Alice talking in the kitchen. Carlisle was upstairs, I heard, but I didn’t know what he was doing.

As the door closed, Alice’s head popped out of the kitchen, and she skipped to me. She flashed a broad smile at me, and I noted Edward looking at her, then his head tilted a bit. I was sure Alice just saw something, and Edward read her mind.

“What’s that smile about?” I asked.

“How was your day?” Alice asked, hooking her arms with me, and leading me away from the front door, and up the stairs. Edward followed us.

I didn’t reply until we were upstairs, in another lounge. We sat down on a sofa, and Edward stayed standing, leaning against the wall.

“It was good. Forks seemed really nice, and Edward and I took a little hike too,” I explained, glancing towards him.

“Alice! No.” Edward snapped, but Alice ignored him.

“That must have been nice.” She finally turned around to him. “Did you take her to the cliffs?”

“Yes,” he said flatly.

“All right,” Alice said and turned back, but I don’t think this ‘all right’ was to the fact that he did take me to the cliffs, but to the previous, to whatever Alice saw and Edward read in her mind. “We missed you at school. Carlisle was wondering where you’ve gone,” she added, then turned me. “How would you like the idea of staying here?”

“Wow, Alice, have you ever heard people say you are a bit too straightforward?” Edward murmured, crossing his arms.

Alice just shrugged and smiled.

“Well ... I don’t know. I would, but ... what about the others?” I asked.

“They’ll be fine with it.” She waved it off. “Esme had already said she would be fine with it, but of course I knew that already.” _So that was why they were talking just before._ “And Carlisle said it would be fine as well.”

“It’s nice and all, but it’s _your_ home. I don’t want to intrude,” I said wincing.

“Ah.” She waved it off again. “Please, stay. Then you don’t have to be all alone anymore and wander around,” she said, and I just stared at her.

Edward slowly looked up, frowning for a second.

I looked at Edward then back to her. “If the others are fine with me staying ...”

“Uh!” Alice hugged me. “They are.”

“Alice, why don’t you go and ask them though,” Edward offered, and after eyeballing her and she him for a second, she went down the stairs.

I looked at him. “What did Alice see?”

After a moment of silence, he said, “Many things. You stay, you don’t stay, you continue your travels, you– never mind. She saw the near future and all the possible outcomes from this point,” he explained. “You know you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to. Just say no.” His expression softened.

“It’s fine. I don’t have anywhere else, in particular, to stay at, and I have no destination so–” I shrugged. “But if you don’t want me to stay–”

“I never said that,” he stated and right then, Alice came upstairs, smiling widely.


	4. Chapter 4

I’ve been here for two weeks now; Esme and Alice convinced me to stay.

Carlisle and I had a lengthy discussion about my being here, starting with the fact that I cannot kill a single person in the area, and if I want to keep the feeding-on-people up, I need to go out of the area to hunt. Or, I can join them and their ‘vegetarian’ lifestyle.

He explained that they did not feed on humans but hunted animals. Hence the golden eyes. He offered me a choice, and I thought of it.

I didn’t always manage to hold myself back while hunting, and often my victim would wound up dead, but it makes me feel ... wrong. I don’t want to do this, but I just– I can’t control myself. Trying out a new lifestyle where I can feed and leave the people alive would be nice.

So, I said yes to willing to change to their lifestyle.

Since I was seventeen – or looked like I was –, and they wanted to keep the act of them being an ordinary family up, all of us had to go to school. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie acted as seniors, the rest of us juniors.

For the first time, Carlisle, Alice and Emmett and I went hunting. We went up into the mountains, away from the people.

It didn’t turn out as bad as I thought it would but feeding on animals was less satisfying than feeding on people.

***

It was the day I would go back to school again.

I already had all my things – props, really – ready for school, then Edward offered to take me to school in his Volvo, while the others took Emmett’s jeep.

“Are you nervous?” Edward asked, looking away from the road ahead. He was practically flying on the road, the trees being a big blur.

I laughed. “Why would I be?” He just shrugged and smiled.

After going through all the paperwork that was left to do, I started my first class just before lunch.

It wasn’t half as bad as I thought it would be. It was a small class, fortunately, and of course, Edward told me everything I need to know or do, during the ride here.

He told me to try not to breathe, it helps with blocking out the smells. Also, to keep my head ahead or down and don’t make eye contact. My eyes were still more red than golden, and I didn’t have any contacts to hide them.

When we parked in the school parking area and got out of the car, the wind blew our way, and it brought all the smells to us from around, and I took a silent but deep breath.

 _Hmmm ..._ It smelled so lovely. At least thirty students were outside and near us. _It would only take about thirty seconds or less to finish with them._

“That’s what I was talking about,” Edward said, interrupting my thoughts on purpose. I tried again not to breathe. I didn’t need oxygen, but it felt like something was missing without any sense of smell.

Walking into the school building was easy because Edward was with me, but as it turned out, we didn’t have the same first class. Alice was the other junior among us, but my first lesson wasn’t with her either.

_I was alone._

So, I was sitting in the back of the class after handing all the papers needed to be given to the teacher. It was a quiet lesson, we just watched a film about the topic before we would continue, as the teacher explained.

During the lesson – I have seen this film many times – I put my head on the table and rested. For the others it might have seemed like as if I was sleeping – which would be a great first impression, sleeping on my very first lesson –, but no, I wasn’t. I can’t.

When I heard the bell, I was the first to shoot out of the classroom and not look back. Edward told me to meet him in the cafeteria.

There, Edward told me to get a tray of food, to act as if I am just like the others. We sat down at a table, as Alice described it ‘their table’. She said they always sat here.

I sat down next to Emmett. Rosalie was next to him, then Jasper next to her, then Alicer, and finally, Edward opposite me. For some moments, Edward was just looking before himself, thinking. I glanced at them all and noted Jasper sitting stiffly at the table.

Just as stiff as I was.

Briefly before, Alice explained Jasper’s case. Because of his past, he lacked self-control and was harder for him to adjust to the lifestyle.

I could totally understand him.

From the corner of my eye, I saw that a girl sit down at the table nearest to us. The heaters around blew the smell in the cafeteria around, but this one was even stronger. My stomach tightened, and I sat up on my chair.

Then, a moment later, I heard Edward kick Jasper’s chair.

Jasper looked at him, then looked down. “Sorry,” he murmured, and Edward shrugged.

“You weren’t going to do anything,” Alice murmured to him. “I could see that. It helps a little if you think of them as people,” Alice suggested her high, musical voice too fast for human ears to understand if any had been close enough to hear. “Her name is Whitney. She has a baby sister she adores. Her mother invited Esme to that garden party, do you remember?”

“I know who she is,” Jasper said curtly. He turned away to stare out one of the small windows. His tone ended the conversation.

Alice sighed silently and stood, taking her tray of food with her and leaving him alone. She seemed to know when he’d had enough of her encouragement.

Edward turned his head towards the busy cafeteria, and I followed his gaze. I thought he saw something or someone, but nothing was unusual. Just the ordinary humans and their chatter that filled the hall along with their sweet, sweet scents.

I fidgeted in my chair. Edward turned his head back and met my gaze, but I quickly looked down onto my tray.

“Jessica Stanley is giving the new Swan girl all the dirty laundry on the Cullen clan,” Edward murmured.

_I didn’t know there was a new girl. I wonder which one it is._

Emmett chuckled under his breath.

“Rather unimaginative, actually. Just the barest hint of scandal. Not an ounce of horror. I’m a little disappointed.” Edward answered to whatever Emmet hwas thinking.

Edward looked to the crowd again, and I saw him lock his gaze on the nearby table, on the brunette girl with big brown eyes. _Could she be the new one?_

“Who’s the boy with the reddish-brown hair?” I heard her ask, sneaking a look at us from the corner of her eye, only to glance away when she saw that Edward was still staring.

“That’s Edward. He’s gorgeous, of course, but don’t waste your time. He doesn’t date. Apparently, none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him.” The girl next to her sniffed. Edward turned away and tried to hide his smile.

“Shall we?” Rosalie murmured.

Edward looked away, then to Emmett. “So, is the new one afraid of us yet?” He asked. Edward just shrugged. We got up from the table and walked out of the cafeteria.

Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper left for their classes. Edward and I luckily had the next lesson together, biology.

In the classroom, Edward walked up to his table, and I lingered around the teacher’s desk with the papers, then he motioned towards the class to take a seat. I took the one next to Edward.

The room slowly filled as the rest of the class trickled in from lunch. Edward leaned back in his chair, and I leaned on my elbows, on the table, waiting for the time to pass.

I saw two girls enter, two girls that were sitting at that table near us. One of them was the new girl, the other must be her friend. When the other left, the new girl walked to the teacher’s desk. There was another table in the far back of the room, empty, where she could sit.

Then damn. The girl passed in front of the heater, and the hot air blew our way.

Her scent hit me hard, and I needed to lower my head and concentrate very hard not to go after her, and not to storm out of the class either. Because then it would be hell. I was a vampire and the smell of her ... I only could have imagined how it would taste ...

I imagined walking up to her, slowly, just for the sake of fun, pinning her to the board behind her, and before lowering into her neck, savouring her smell, letting her feel, letting her know what would happen next, and before she could scream ...

Edward kicked my leg.

I leaned back and looked at him. He was just as worn and tortured by the smell as I was. He only indicated with his eye, to look at the table. The beam under the table was bent, bent by me.

The thirst burned through my throat like fire. My stomach twisted with hunger as an echo of my thirst. My muscles coiled, and I sat up on my chair, glancing at the girl.

This all happened in two seconds.

She was still taking the same step that had blown her scent to me. As her foot touched the ground, her eyes slid toward us, a movement she apparently meant to be stealthy. Blood flooded her cheeks, turning them into a deliciously reddish colour. The scent hazed my mind, I could barely think straight.

Quickly, she walked to the last empty table and sat down. Her haste made her clumsy – she tripped and stumbled forward, almost falling. Her scent swirled around again, scattering my thoughts and nearly forcing me out of my seat, practically forcing me to get up and–

I heard a snap and turned my head to the side. Edward was gripping under the edge of the table as if trying to hold himself in his chair. But the wood was not up for the task. His hand crushed through the strut and came away with a palmful of splintered pulp.

As the lesson started, I felt him uneasy next to me. But I wasn’t any different either. I kept gripping my leg because I was afraid if I grab the table or the chair, it might snap.

Someone slammed shut a folder on my left, but I didn’t look up to see which of the doomed humans it was. The motion sent a wave of ordinary, unscented air wafting across my face. For a second, my mind cleared.

I held onto that clearance and stopped breathing in the air around me. It felt ... incomplete, though. I still had a faint memory of her scent in my head.

It was an uncomfortable feeling, not breathing. My body did not need oxygen, but it went against my instincts. Uncomfortable, but manageable. More bearable than smelling this air filled with the scents of twenty other humans closed up in this hot room. But then, at the end of the lesson, the bell rang. _Saved by the bell – how cliché._

Edward practically darted out of the classroom. I followed him until I could with walking slower than him, but faster than usual. I saw him get into his car.

I walked up to it and knocked on the window. Edward nodded his head to the other side, an invitation to get in. When I got into the car, he was putting a CD into the player.

The music had a calming melody, but I couldn’t entirely focus on it so that it could maybe calm my nerves. I glanced at him and saw that he was in the same situation as me.

“Edward ...” I tried. He glanced in my direction but didn’t say a thing. He just laid his head on the head of the car seat and closed his eyes.

We stayed in the car during the last hour of school. He didn’t send me away, and I didn’t want to go back.

“Wait here,” he finally said and left the car.

When he came back, the others and I were standing by the car. I got out of it when I saw them coming and waited for Edward together.

Edward slid into the car, and I got back in too. Alice and Jasper did as well, Emmett and Rosalie remained standing by it.

He seemed a little out of breath, which was funny since we did not need to rely on oxygen.

“Edward?” Alice asked, alarm in her voice, but he just shook his head.

“What the hell happened to you?” Emmett demanded leaning in the window.

Instead of answering, he threw the car into reverse. Emmett and Rosalie hurried to his car and followed us. Edward swung the car around and accelerated. He hit forty before we were on the road. On the way, he hit seventy before we made the corner.

I looked back at Alice and caught Jasper looking at him too, but she just shrugged. I knew it was silly because she couldn’t see what passed, only what was coming. Then she turned to Edward, and for some moments, both were quiet.

“You’re leaving?” She whispered.

Jasper and I snapped our heads towards Edward.

“Am I?” He hissed through his teeth.

Then a silent “oh” was heard. Then again, from Alice.

“Stop!” Edward groaned.

“Sorry,” she whispered, eyes wide. “I’ll miss you,” she said. “No matter how short a time you’re gone.” We were almost to the turn off onto the long drive that led to the house. “Drop us here,” Alice instructed. “You should tell Carlisle yourself.”

Edward nodded, and the car squealed to a sudden stop. Jasper and I got out and saw Emmett and Rosalie get out of his car too, parked on the side of the road, out of the way.

Jasper looked at me, and I thought I saw a questioning look in his eyes, but then he turned around, and the look was gone. I looked at the car.

Alice touched Edward’s shoulder. “You will do the right thing,” she murmured. “She’s Charlie Swan’s only family. It would kill him, too.”

“Yes,” he said.

Alice slid out of the car too and joined us, frowning. We slipped into the forest, Alice instructing me to follow them, and when I looked back, the trees blocked the way to see his car.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward was away for six days now. We all went back to school the next day, but I barely managed to go through it. I had only one lesson together with Alice, but then she was a great support. I learned to hold my breath back the whole day, only drawing oxygen when I was outside, and I felt the wind in my face; and that just because it was getting uncomfortable.

Then he was back, and everything was back to normal.

“It’s going to be okay,” Alice breathed. Her eyes were unfocused, and Jasper had one hand lightly under her elbow, guiding her forward as we walked into the rundown cafeteria in a close group. Rosalie and Emmett led the way, Emmett looking ridiculously like a bodyguard in the middle of hostile territory. Rose looked wary, too, but much more irritated than protective.

“Of course, it is,” Edward grumbled.

The sudden shift from our usual, even playful morning – it had snowed at night, and Emmett and Jasper were not above taking advantage of his distraction to bombard him with slush balls; when they got bored with my lack of response, they’d turned on each other.

“She’s not here yet, but the way she’s going to come in ... she won’t be downwind if we sit in our regular spot.”

“Of course, we’ll sit in our regular spot. Stop it, Alice. You’re getting on my nerves. I’ll be absolutely fine.”

She blinked once as Jasper helped her into her seat, and her eyes finally focused on Edward’s face.

“Hmm,” she said, sounding surprised. “I think you’re right.”

“Of course, I am,” he muttered.

Jasper met Edward’s gaze as we sat down and grinned. Edward’s only response was a grimace. Apparently, something went down in Jasper’s mind that made him respond like that.

It was getting slightly more comfortable with the time for me to get used to the environment. I even continued breathing in the air, I didn’t stop. It was still annoying, but slowly, slowly, I was getting used to it. Meaning, that I didn’t want to pounce on every student that passed me. _That_ was the only improvement so far.

“Anything new?” Jasper asked.

“Nothing,” Edward said, fidgeting with his food. I assume Jasper had referred to the new girl, from last week, and us too. Alice mentioned that usually, they were the topic.

“Try to look human,” Alice murmured, probably referring to something she foresaw, that was about to happen.

“Human, you say?” Emmett asked.

He held up his right fist, twisting his fingers to reveal the snowball he’d saved in his palm. Of course, it had not melted there. He’d squeezed it into a thick block of ice. He had his eyes on Jasper. Edward and Alice were looking at each other knowingly. When he abruptly hurled the ice chunk at her, she flicked it away with a casual flutter of her fingers. The ice ricocheted across the length of the cafeteria, too fast to be visible to human eyes, and shattered with a sharp crack against the brick wall. The brick cracked, as well.

The heads in that corner of the room all turned to stare at the pile of broken ice on the floor and then swivelled to find the culprit. They didn’t look further than a few tables away. No one looked at us.

“Very human, Emmett,” Rosalie said scathingly. “Why don’t you punch through the wall while you’re at it?”

“It would look more impressive if you did it, baby.”

Edward seemed to listen, but not, to Emmett’s and Rosalie’s banter.

“Ease up, Edward,” Emmett said a few moments after.

Just then, Alice tossed a smaller handful of ice that she’d been hiding, into Emmett’s unsuspecting face.

He blinked in surprise and then grinned in anticipation.

“You asked for it,” he said as he leaned across the table and shook his ice-encrusted hair in her direction. The snow, melting in the warm room, flew out from his hair in a thick shower of half-liquid, half-ice.

“Ew!” Rose complained as she and Alice recoiled from the deluge.

Alice laughed, and we all joined in.

***

When lunch ended, Edward stayed in his seat. We didn’t leave either but shifted in our seats to stand, but then didn’t. I personally was confused and was waiting for Edward to do something since he was the one who didn’t move at all.

I let out a deep sigh. “I don’t want to leave. I don’t want to go to class.”

“I ... think it’s okay,” Alice said, hesitant. “Your mind is set. I think you’ll make it through the hour.” _But my mind could change._

“Why push it?” Jasper asked. “Go home. Take it slow.”

“What’s the big deal?” Emmett disagreed. “Either she will or won’t kill. Might as well get it over with, either way.”

“I don’t want to move yet,” Rosalie complained. “I don’t want to start over. We’re almost out of high school, Emmett. Finally.”

I didn’t think that through. That if I might kill someone, they need to move away for some time. Years maybe. I can’t do that to them, not after that they had taken me in.

“No, Rose, I think it really will be okay,” Alice said. “It’s ... firming up. I’m ninety-three per cent sure that nothing bad will happen.”

Emmett was right, though: why not get it over with? I would face the temptation head-on, but then again, I couldn’t do that to them. Even if I wasn’t an official member of their family – or I don’t know how they looked at me –, I just couldn’t do it.

“Don’t worry,” Edward said and pushed his chair back. He strode away, and I followed him.

I took one last deep breath at the door of the classroom and then held it in my lungs as I walked into the small, warm space.

We were not late. Mr Banner was still setting up for today’s lab. The girl who had that sweet, sweet scent was at her table in the back, staring at the folder she was doodling in.

We went to our tables and sat down, looking ahead.

“Get started,” Mr Banner commanded.

“Ladies first?” Edward offered.

“You start,” I said.

We did the experiment we were given to do, finished it in time, and spent the rest of the minutes of the lesson in quiet.

I looked back at the girl, and I caught her staring at our table. She looked down, but not quickly enough for me not to see her cheeks flush red. Mr Banner called for the class’s attention just then, and I turned back ahead.

As soon as the bell sounded, we walked out of the classroom, calmer than before. I gasped at the clean, wet air outside like it was a healing altar. I hurried to put as much distance between myself and the classroom, and the building filled with people, as quick as it was possible without drawing too much attention.

Edward and I had the next lesson, Spanish, together as well. Emmett was outside the classroom too already, and we walked in together.

***

Edward and Carlisle went hunting that afternoon.

It turned colder in the late afternoon. The melted snow had frozen; it was as if a thin sheet of glass covered everything – each pine needle, each fern frond, each blade of grass was iced over. I spent the time between arriving home, and them coming back, outside. I climbed on a tree, up to the top, and sat there, taking in the view.

But only Carlisle came home. He went upstairs and changed for work. I waited to see if Edward would follow him, but he didn’t come. Not for a while. Then Alice approached me. She walked up to the tree I was sitting on, put her hands on her hips and looked up to me. I dropped off the branch and landed on my feet.

“How are you?” She asked.

“Fine.” I kicked a little stone ahead of me, and it bounced to a tree, then off its trunk.

“Walk with me,” she said and turned. Letting out a little sigh, I followed her. I put my hands into my pocket, only out of a habit now, rather than to warm them up.

“You’ve been awfully quiet,” she said. “What happened?”

“Well for starters, I can barely stand being in the classroom full of–” I sighed. “And everything is strange, unfamiliar still.”

“I get it. I do,” Alice said softly. “You know, I’ve been having these visions ...”

“Yes?” I asked when she didn’t continue.

“... of you.” She finished.

“Of me?” I asked, surprised.

“Yes.”

“Why? What did you see?” I stopped.

“It was blurry, indefinite, but you ... found someone. You’ve seemed to be drawn between him and something else.” She shook her head. “As I said, it is indefinite, maybe even likely not to happen.”

I nodded and looked away. I could have guessed who that someone may be, but I didn’t want to say it out loud. I didn’t even want to say it in my head.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day when we were at school, we arrived a bit earlier, so we lingered about at the cars, talking about nothing.

An old truck passed us by and parked a few places down. It was that brunette girl with the big eyes; the new girl. She got out of the truck with care, testing the slippery ground before she put her weight on it.

Instead of turning toward the school, she made her way to the rear of her truck, clinging to the side of the truck bed in a droll way, not trusting her footing. It seemed as if the girl was checking her snow chains. She looked in some danger of falling, the way her feet were sliding around. No one else was having trouble, had she parked in the worst of the ice?

She paused there, staring down with a strange expression on her face. It was ... tender? As if something about the tire was making her ... emotional?

“No!” Alice gasped aloud.

Edward was focused, probably going through Alice’s mind. Then a boy had chosen to take the turn into the parking lot at an injudicious speed. _This choice would send him skidding across a patch of ice._ The van rounded the corner.

The van – the tires right now hitting the ice at the worst possible angle – was going to spin across the lot and crush the girl. The girl, standing in the precisely wrong place at the back of her truck, looked up, bewildered by the sound of the screeching tires.

Edward launched himself across the lot, throwing himself between the skidding van and the girl. He moved so fast that he was a blur. The girl was still staring at the hulking shape that was about to grind her body into the metal frame of her truck.

He caught her and crashed to the ground. There was a crack to be heard, though not with human ears.

The van grating and squealing as it twisted around the sturdy iron body of the girl’s truck. It was changing course, arcing, coming for her again – like she was a magnet, pulling it toward her.

Edward cursed.

He dropped her and threw his hands out, catching the van before it could touch the girl. The force of it hurled him back. The van shuddered and shivered against his arms then swayed, balancing unstably on the two far tires.

With a groan, he shoved the van so hard that it rocked away from them for an instant. As it fell backwards, he caught it under the frame while he wrapped an arm around the girl and drug her out from under the van.

As he let the van drop, it crashed into the pavement, the windows shattering.

All I was thinking of, was: _what if someone saw him? Saw him acting superhuman. Then what would happen?_ I was afraid to think about it, though. _They might have to move them, then what would happen to me?_ A selfish thought, but I grew attached to this family in these past weeks.

People started screaming.

“Bella?” I heard him ask urgently. “Are you all right?” I have heard the girl’s name before, but I was reminded of it again, as though it was unimportant, and didn’t stick in my head.

“I’m fine,” she said the words automatically in a dazed voice.

“Be careful,” he said. “I think you hit your head pretty hard.”

_But I didn’t smell blood, and oh, boy, was I glad._

“How in the–” Her voice trailed off. “How did you get over here so fast?”

“I was standing right next to you, Bella.” He lied, but he sounded very convincing. No sign of any emotion on his face, caused by the event that just happened.

People started surrounding the scene. Mostly students, children, peering and pushing through the cracks.

“You were over there,” Bella said again. “You were by your car.”

“No, I wasn’t.”

“I saw you,” she insisted.

“Bella, I was standing with you, and I pulled you out of the way.”

“No.”

“Please, Bella. Trust me,” Edward pleaded.

“Will you promise to explain everything to me later?” Her response was barely audible over the chatter of the students.

“Fine,” Edward said.

Adults arrived, and they started the rescue attempt while the sirens were heard in the distance. The humans struggled with the van, trying to pull it away.

“Hey, Edward,” one of the EMT’s said. “You okay, kid?”

“Perfect, Brett. Nothing touched me, but I’m afraid Bella here might have a concussion. She really hit her head when I yanked her out of the way.”

The man turned his attention to the girl. Edward used the moment of distraction to quietly rearrange the shape of the dent in the car with the back of his foot. Every one of us noticed that moment, and I saw Emmett scan it with precise eyes.

Then he climbed into the front seat of the ambulance, and the girl’s father arrived.

“Bella!” He shouted.

“I’m completely fine, Char– Dad.” She sighed. “There’s nothing wrong with me.” Her assurance barely soothed his dread. He turned at once to the closest EMT and demanded more information.

After a while, when the ambulance drove away, and slowly everyone started to scatter back into the building. We went in too, but it was hard to pretend that nothing had just happened. On top of that, holding back my breathing not to attempt to kill anyone was the day’s challenge.

***

Edward came back to school after seemingly everything was straightened at the hospital. I only noticed when the other students came back, that some wondered away, I guess to the hospital to check on the boy and Bella, but not everyone returned. I thought most people used this event to ditch school.

In Mr Banner’s lesson, he approached Edward. “I’m surprised to see you in class, Edward. I heard you were involved in that awful accident this morning.”

“I wasn’t hurt.” No smile.

Mr Banner shifted his weight from foot to foot, uncomfortable.

“Do you have any idea how Tyler Crowley and Bella Swan are? I heard there were some injuries.”

He shrugged. “I wouldn’t know.”

Mr Banner cleared his throat. “Khm, right.” He walked back to the front of the classroom quickly and began his lecture.

Edward had a nearly identical conversation with Mrs Goff – just in Spanish rather than in English – and Emmett gave him a long look.

They must have had a silent conversation because moments later, Emmett put his hand on Edward’s shoulder then gripped his arm. In seconds, after Edward had visibly exhaled, Emmett let him go.

When the lesson ended, we silently walked to the car. The others were already there, also silent. The entire way home, the silence did not lift. He parked in the big garage of the house; Carlisle’s Mercedes was there, next to Rosalie’s M3 and a Vanquish.

We went straight to the dining room.

The room was, of course, not used for its intended purpose. But it was furnished with a long oval mahogany table surrounded by chairs, – they seemed to be scrupulous about having all the correct props in place. I stood and leaned against the wall by the door.

Carlisle sat at the eastern head of the room. Esme was beside him; they held hands on top of the table, and Esme’s eyes were on Edward. He sat on Carlisle’s other side, and Esme reached around him to put a hand on his shoulder. She seemed worried.

Carlisle’s lips were pressed tightly together, and his forehead was creased. The expression looked too old for his young face.

Rosalie sat directly across from Carlisle, on the other end of the long table. Emmett sat beside her, his face wry.

Jasper hesitated and then went to stand against the wall behind Rosalie. Alice was the last to come in, and her eyes were focused on something far away. Without seeming to think about it, she sat next to Esme. She rubbed her forehead as if she had a headache. Jasper twitched uneasily, and I saw on his face he was considered joining her, but he kept his place.

“I’m sorry,” Edward said, looking first at Rose, then Jasper and then Emmett. “I didn’t mean to put any of you at risk. It was thoughtless, and I take full responsibility for my hasty action.”

Rosalie glared at him balefully. “What do you mean, ‘take full responsibility’? Are you going to fix it?”

“Not the way you mean. I’m willing to leave now if that makes things better.” My eyes widened and I straightened up when he said that.

“No,” Esme murmured. “No, Edward.”

He patted her hand. “It’s just a few years.”

“Esme’s right, though,” Emmett said. “You can’t go anywhere now. That would be the opposite of helpful. We have to know what people are thinking, now more than ever.”

“Alice will catch anything major,” Edward disagreed.

Carlisle shook his head. “I think Emmett is right, Edward. The girl will be more likely to talk if you disappear. It’s all of us leave or none of us.” I was wondering if ‘all of us’ meant me too or not.

“She won’t say anything,” Edward insisted quickly.

“You don’t know her mind,” Carlisle reminded me.

“I know this much. Alice, back me up.”

Alice stared up at me, wearily. “I can’t see what will happen if we just ignore this.” She glanced at Rosalie and Jasper.

Rosalie’s palm smacked down on the table with a loud bang. “We can’t allow the human a chance to say anything. Carlisle, you must see that. Even if we decided to all disappear, it’s not safe to leave stories behind us. We live so differently from the rest of our kind; you know some would love an excuse to point fingers. We have to be more careful than anyone else!”

“We’ve left rumours behind us before,” He reminded her.

“Just rumours and suspicions, Edward. Not eyewitnesses and evidence!”

“‘Evidence’,” he scoffed.

But Jasper was nodding, his eyes hard.

“Rose–” Carlisle began.

“Let me finish, Carlisle. It doesn’t have to be any big production. The girl hit her head today. So maybe that injury turns out to be more serious than it looked.” Rosalie shrugged. “Every mortal goes to sleep with the chance of never waking up. The others would expect us to clean up after ourselves. Technically, that would make it Edward’s job, but this is obviously beyond him. You know I’m capable of control. I would leave no evidence behind me.”

“Yes, Rosalie, we all know how proficient an assassin you are,” Edward snarled.

She hissed at him, furious.

“Edward, please,” Carlisle said. Then he turned to Rosalie. “Rosalie, I looked the other way in Rochester because I felt that you were owed your justice. The men you killed had wronged you monstrously. This is not the same situation. The Swan girl is innocent.”

“It’s not personal, Carlisle,” Rosalie said through her teeth. “It’s to protect us all.”

There was a brief moment of silence while Carlisle thought through his answer. When he nodded, Rosalie’s eyes lit up.

“I know you mean well, Rosalie, but ... I’d like very much for our family to be worth protecting. The occasional ... accident or lapse in control is a regrettable part of who we are. To murder a blameless child in cold blood is another thing entirely. I believe the risk she presents, whether she speaks her suspicions or not, is nothing to the greater risk. If we make exceptions to protect ourselves, we risk something much more important. We risk losing the essence of who we are.”

Rosalie scowled. “It’s just being responsible.”

“It’s being callous,” Carlisle corrected gently. “Every life is precious.” Rosalie sighed heavily, and her lower lip pouted out.

Emmett patted her shoulder. “It’ll be fine, Rose,” he encouraged in a low voice.

“The question is,” Carlisle continued, “whether we should move on?”

“No,” Rosalie moaned. “We just got settled. I don’t want to start high school again!”

“You could keep your present age, of course,” Carlisle said.

“And have to move again that much sooner?” she countered. Carlisle shrugged. “I like it here! There’s so little sun, we get to be almost normal.”

“Well, we certainly don’t have to decide now. We can wait and see if it becomes necessary. Edward seems certain of the Swan girl’s silence.”

Rosalie snorted.

Jasper remained unmoved.

I understood why. Alice explained before. Before he and Alice had met, he’d lived in a combat zone, a relentless theatre of war. He knew the consequences of flouting the rules. He’d seen the grisly aftermath with his own eyes.

It said much that he had not tried to calm Rosalie down with his ability, nor did he now try to rile her up. He was keeping himself out of this discussion.

“Jasper,” Edward said. He met his gaze, his face expressionless. “She won’t pay for my mistake. I won’t allow that.”

“She benefits from it, then? She should have died today, Edward. I would only set that right.”

He repeated himself, emphasising each word. “I will not allow it.”

Jasper’s eyebrows shot up. He wasn’t expecting this. He probably hadn’t imagined that Edward would act to stop him.

He shook his head once. “I won’t let Alice live in danger, even a slight danger. You don’t feel about anyone the way I feel about her, Edward, and you haven’t lived through what I’ve lived through, whether you’ve seen my memories or not. You don’t understand.”

“I’m not disputing that, Jasper. But I’m telling you now, I won’t allow you to hurt Isabella Swan.”

They stared at each other – not glaring, but measuring the opposition.

“Jazz,” Alice said, interrupting them.

He held his gaze for a moment more, then looked at her. “Don’t bother telling me you can protect yourself, Alice. I already know that. I still got to–”

“That’s not what I’m going to say,” Alice interrupted. “I was going to ask you for a favour. I know you love me, thanks, but I would really appreciate it if you didn’t try to kill Bella. First, Edward’s serious and I don’t want you two fighting.”

“But ... Alice.” Jasper gasped.

“Ah,” she sighed – his indecision had cleared a new future. “See? Bella’s not going to say anything. There’s nothing to worry about.”

“Well, then,” Carlisle started. “If Alice is so sure about this,” he looked at her for assurance, and she just nodded. “Then there everything is fine. We will not leave, and she will not talk.” He stood up, and Esme followed him out.

Edward pushed his chair back and walked out of the room. When everyone scattered around the house, I thought I’ll go for a walk. 


	7. Chapter 7

I walked up to my room and exited through the door, which mainly led into the air, but I took a few steps back and jumped.

I landed on the ground, crouching. By smell rather than memory, I went north, towards the river. I just walked, normally, I wasn’t in a hurry.

When arriving at the river, I just stood there, by a big boulder and looked at the splashing stream. After a few moments, I jumped over the timeworn rocks being washed and worn down in the water.

When I crossed, a strong scent hit me. It felt strange, and the smell was strong. It was familiar, but I didn’t remember where from.

There was a path, barely visible, leading up the mountain. There was one leading down towards the beach too, but I was never the beach type of girl. There could be people there too, though I didn’t hear any chatter. So, I headed for the mountain.

Not minutes later, I heard someone behind me. I stopped. I heard a faint heartbeat, but no movements. No snapping twigs, no rustle of leaves. There was no wind, and the scent I smelled when I crossed was still lingering around.

When I booked my feeling as paranoia, I continued walking only to stop again, this time with that someone standing a few meters behind me.

It was a huge wolf.

_A werewolf._

It wasn’t the same one that I saw previously, this one was darker grey coloured and had almost black coloured fur down towards its feet. It was in an attacking position, teeth out, growling.

I, too, crouched into a position to attack and looked in its eyes. _I’d enjoy this._ Then something unexpected happened.

The wolf straightened up, and its expression changed to a softer one. Then he ran off behind the trees, but I still felt his presence. Then there was a weird sound, like, bones crunching, then a man emerged from the woods.

I took a couple steps back.

_A shape-shifter._

I knew about werewolves, I met a few long ago, but I assumed ... I didn’t realise there were shape-shifters.

For moments, none of us said anything, he just stared at me.

Then he took a step forward. “I’m Hale,” he said softly.

I was utterly confused. _Hale was just about to rip me to shreds, and now he is here, in his human form, talking to me._

“What do you want?” I asked, still on my guard in case if this was a trick.

“First, I want to say sorry.”

“For what?”

“For wanting to attack you.” He looked away, then back to me with a strange expression on his face. _Terror, maybe?_ “You have to go now.”

“You don’t tell me what to do!” I straightened up.

“You are in our territory,” he added matter-of-factly.

I took a step back. I wanted to run, I was ready to do so, but then seven other werewolves appeared behind me. I turned around to face them, then I glanced behind me, but Hale was already gone.

There was one wolf – copper coloured – in the middle of the pack, stepping towards me, teeth out, growling viciously.

I didn’t have time to attack, just to step out of his way as he lunged at me.

Hale appeared out of nowhere, and stood between the copper-coloured wolf and me, with the other six wolves behind me. _Not a good tactic turning your back on the enemy._

The two wolves were just standing in front of each other, looking at each other. Then the copper wolf scoffed and trotted away.

Hale looked back at me just as I was about to leave.

I ran before they could attack me again, not stopping until I was on the other side of the river again, then I stopped and turned back. When I saw no one, I ran back to the house.

The door to my room was still open and backing up a bit to get ready for the jump, I entered the room.

Edward was sitting on the sofa.

I leaned against the bookshelf, and I looked at him.

“How was it?” he asked. I knew what he meant, even if he didn’t see or hear me leave, he probably found out from my thoughts.

I sighed because of his mind reading, then I shrugged. “Fine.”

He sighed and stood up. “Alice ... saw something happen. She was worried, and she almost went to get you but ...”

“Yes?” I pushed away from the shelf.

“We cannot cross,” he said.

“You can't cross? What do you mean?”

He started pacing around the room. “Long ago, we made a pact with the Quileute Tribe, to stay on our side and to not hunt for humans. Those were the conditions if we wanted to stay here,” he explained.

“So that’s why Carlisle said–” I remembered when I came here, Carlisle gave me a choice to continue hunting for humans, but then I need to go out of the area or change to hunting for animals. Of course, I was willing to change, and because of that after the first hunt, my eyes started changing to amber. Whenever I saw my reflection on a surface, I was always surprised to see an amber coloured pair of eyes and not red.

“Yes.” He nodded.

“And I just broke it,” I said shocked.

“Well, practically, you didn’t, but that’s a matter of point of view. But,” he started.

“What?”

He sighed. “How much do you know about them?”

“Werewolves?” A nod. “Not much. I– I met a few long ago and kind of got into a fight with all of them. Of course, I won,” I added, slightly smug, “but I didn’t ...” I shook my head. “I didn’t know those werewolves, these ... They were shape-shifters.” I shook my head again. “And something weird just happened.”

He nodded. “Yes. Alice ...”

“Of course.” I looked away. Of course, Alice had foreseen something like this happening, and Edward read her mind. Then he must have read mine too. “But I don’t know what happened. It was–” I didn’t finish.

“Well, I’d say you’ll need to go and find it out because it’s out of our reach but ...” He showed a half-smile. 


	8. Chapter 8

The next day when we went to school, and I got out of Edward’s car, I noticed Hale by the trees.

“Liz, what’s wrong?” Alice asked when I stopped, and Edward looked like someone who was going through my mind.

I shook my head. “You go ahead, guys, I’ll be there in a minute.”

She smiled, and after they turned away and walked into the building, I left to the woods.

Hale had moved inner, and I stopped a few metres away from him. He was wearing only a pair of shorts that reached down to his knees and trainers.

“What is it?” I lowered my voice.

“I just wanted to ask if–” he started.

“If?”

“If you have a few minutes. I would like to explain something.”

“What?”

“About yesterday.” he said.

I sighed. “All right. Let’s,” I quickly scanned the areas which we both could go to, but still weren’t too public. “Let’s meet here. When night falls.” He nodded and turned to leave, but I called after him. “Could I ask you something first?”

“Sure.”

“Could you please take a shower before it?”

He only chuckled before he said, “Only if you tell me your name.”

I rolled my eyes. “Liz.”

“Liz. All right. See you,” he said, and now he really left.

“What’s this smell?” Rosalie asked at lunch.

“I think– I think it’s me,” I said.

“Why do you smell like– like this?” She asked.

I grimaced. “Long story,” I said, and they did not ask more. I felt Edward’s gaze on me, but I didn’t look up.

 _If you’re fishing for answers, stop it._ I thought, hoping Edward would get it.

From the corner of my eye, I saw him smirk and lower his head.

***

Arriving home, Alice hopped before me.

“Do you want to go shopping?” She asked.

It wasn’t a bad idea. “Why not?” I shrugged. I did need some clothes and a girly day wouldn’t hurt.

Alice asked Edward if she could drive his car, but he said no. He did offer to take us to Seattle though. There was no school tomorrow, and it would only take us about an hour to get there, considering how fast Edward drove.

***

Shopping with Alice was fun. Edward waited for us in his car in the carpark while we walked into every shop, looking at everything. Alice bought some stuff for herself, too, one from almost every shop, but I only found something that I liked in the last shops. They had styles which reflected the older times a bit.

“That one looks _very_ nice on you,” Alice said, sitting on the little pouf in the room where the changing rooms were. I tried on a dress, which I think inspired the designer of the ‘20s. I twirled around in front of the big mirror outside the cabin.

“You think?” I asked, turning around.

She nodded, amused. “Yes. And with those shoes I bought ...” She smiled.

“But they’re _your_ shoes.”

“Well, I could lend them to you.” She winked and chuckled.

“All right.” I went back to the changing room and changed back into my clothes.

After we paid for everything, we went back to the car.

“You girls sure know how to keep a man waiting,” Edward murmured as he turned out of the parking lot. Turning onto the road, he was already flying on it.

***

When it was around the time to meet Hale, I debated whether I should just skip it. We were in the living room, Edward was playing on the piano while Emmett was reading a newspaper and Carlisle and Rosalie were reading their books. I looked around, taking them in, thinking of ways to go see Hale when my eyes snapped at Edward sitting at the piano, frowning while playing. I prayed he didn’t listen to my thoughts.

I tried to clear my mind, focusing only on Edward’s playing, but the meeting and the anxiety around it kept creeping back into my mind. _Should I go? Do I want to?_ While I was watching Edward, I noticed him glancing towards me and nodding.

 _“Glad you approve,”_ I thought. Edward gave me a side chuckle. _“Where’s Alice?”_

“Don’t worry about her,” he said fast and quietly between two notes.

Nodding, I stood up and walked out the front door. Putting my hands in my pockets, out of habit, I walked down into the woods, slowly. I didn’t know what I was afraid of, if anything Hale was acting weird.

When I got to the river, I sat down on my side and waited for him to show up. I remembered Edward telling me they were not allowed to cross, neither them and I assume nor the wolves.

When Hale emerged from the trees, he stopped at the edge and waved to me. Waved me over. “You can cross, it’s all right.”

I frowned. “Are you sure? They told me it’s not allowed.”

“They won’t hurt you.”

“I’d rather stay here, if you don’t mind.” It wasn’t because I didn’t trust Hale enough – though I did not – but because I didn’t trust the other wolves. When I said this, Hale made a face like someone punched him and looked behind him.

“All right,” he said, nodding.

“What did you want to tell me?” I asked.

Hale looked around. “It’d really be easier if you crossed.”

“Do you promise? That it’s okay.”

“Yes,” he said, and I believed him. Standing up and taking a few steps back, I made a run for it and jumped. I landed a few metres from Hale, right by the edge, ready to go back any minute.

“What did you want to tell me?” I asked again.

“It’s about the day we met,” he started. “Uhm, how much do you know about us?”

“Not much. The basics: speed, strength, the _smell_ ,” I added and took a few steps back, smiling.

“We are a bit more than just that,” he said. “Among the Quileute wolves there is something called ‘imprinting’.”

I frowned. I didn’t know where he was going with this. “Yes, and?” I asked when he didn’t continue.

He looked down and asked, “Do you know what that means?”

“No.”

“It’s– It’s not like love at first sight; not really. It’s more like gravity moved suddenly. It’s not that what’s holding us down, it’s the person themselves–” He finished so suddenly, I thought he was going to continue but he just sighed.

I shook my head. “Why are you telling _me_ this?”

“You still don’t get it?” He laughed.

I shook my head but stopped. “You– This happened to you?” He nodded, looking like a heavy weight lifted from his shoulders. “With … me?”

“Yes,” he breathed.

I turned away and sighed then laughed, disbelieving. “Is that even– Can that even happen? I mean … I’m not a wolf …”

“I don’t know,” he took a step towards me. “When the others heard about this, they wanted to go against our most absolute rule: never to hurt the person a wolf’s imprinted on. All because you were a vampire.” When he said ‘vampire’ it was as if I was stabbed a million times. It sounded so … wrong, when he said it; and with such hatred and disgust …

“But they didn’t,” I said, remembering that the seven wolves retreated that day.

“They didn’t.” Heale shook his head. “It’s a new thing for all of us. This has never happened before, no, but it doesn’t mean we cannot be the first–”

“Hold on!” I interrupted him. He looked hurt with my tone but said nothing. “You expect me to just … drop everything and be with you!? All because of some wolf-ting?”

“No!” He shook his head, confused. “No, I don’t. Unless you want to be with me, otherwise, I’m what you want me to be: a friend, a protector, anything. Just–”

I nodded, still baffled by all this. “I– I need time to think about this.”

“Liz–” He called after me but I was already leaving and somehow it was as if it hurt me to do this.


	9. Chapter 9

I practically crashed into my room when I got back. I grunted and held my head in my hands, thinking back to the last few minutes. _This is all unbelievable! Impossible! No!_ I tried to walk it off, shaking my head; without result. I looked up and out to the forest, now fighting another thing in my head: the urge to go out and fall back into my old habits of going on a killing spree. Practically shaking from anger and disbelief and the feeling of having been lied to I took a step towards the still open doors. Then another. Then someone appeared in front of me and forced me to walk away from the doors.

“Edward,” I said, confused. Then scoffing, I looked down, easing his hands off me. “You heard me, I assume.”

“You were practically screaming,” he said in his low and soft voice. “Want to talk about it?”

I shook my head and laughed. “I don’t even know what to say. I don’t even understand it myself. This–” I turned away. “This is unbelievable.” I sat down on the sofa. “It’s–” I shook my head. “What do you make of it? Do you think he was messing with me?”

Edward looked down, thinking – or looking into my head. When he looked at me again, I saw the answer in his eyes but he voiced it anyway. “I don’t think he tricked you, Liz. It’s real.”

I sighed. “Thanks.”

“But what’s important is: what you want,” he said while sitting down next to me.

I laughed and looked down. If it was possible, this would’ve been the moment I would’ve blushed. “I think you know it already.”

“I don’t always read everyone’s minds you know. Sure, it’s harder to shut it out than not to, but I don’t always eavesdrop.”

I looked at him, half-believing.

“I don’t know what I want. I don’t know anyone well enough to decide on something like who’s going to be my partner,” I said in the end.

“That’s easy enough to solve,” Edward said leaning back. I looked at him. “Nothing a little talk won’t solve.”

He was right, and I knew it. If I wanted this, if I accepted Hale, all I had to do was talk to him, get to know him. Then again, I wasn’t sure if I wanted that.

“You’re thinking about this too much,” Edward commented.

I looked at him. _“Not always reading minds, huh?”_ I thought.

He laughed. “But right now I’m with you, it’s different. If I wanted to I could easily listen in to Carlisle’s mind while working below us in his office, but I don’t.” He shrugged.

I sighed.

“Just go and talk to him.”

“But if I decide to get to know him without deciding to accept all this … I don’t want to play him. I don’t want to break his heart by rejecting him after we spent time together.” I put my face in my hands. I would’ve cried right now if I could.

Edward said nothing, and yet, somehow the silence, his silence, was still comforting. I looked at him, thankful and smiled. He understood, just by this expression, what I meant; no mind-reading was necessary.

He then stood up, ready to leave, but somehow it felt wrong. I wanted to spend more time with him, get to know him. I know everyone so well, yet he is a closed book that I wish to open and read. I was ready to call after him, tell him, butI decided not to. It wasn’t the time, and I didn’t even know if he wanted that, too, or not.

I looked up at the bookshelf, searching it aimlessly, and I saw Edward still standing in the doorway. I looked his way, into his eyes, trying to read him; unsuccessfully.

“What is it?” I asked.

He had a knowing look on his face, but I wasn’t sure why. _Did he read my thoughts or is it something else?_

“I didn’t,” he said. “I was just wondering whether you wanted to be left alone or wanted my company. You seemed like you wanted both but neither at the same time.”

“A company would be nice.” _Thank you._

Without a word, just nodding courtly, he stepped back into my room and sat on the sofa. I got the book that caught my attention, off the bookshelf and began to read it with one last look to Edward.

While I was reading, I felt his gaze on me. Occasionally, I’d glance at him and he would smile comfortingly. When I got to the middle of the book, not remembering what the last few chapters were even about for my mind was elsewhere, I closed it and turned to him.

“I decided,” I said.

A moment of silence, then, “What did you decide?”

I rolled my eyes. _As if you haven’t been listening these past hours._ “I’m going to go over and tell him ‘no’.”

“Are you sure that’s what you want?”

“I’m not sure, but it’s for the better. We can’t– This couldn’t work out between us.” I shook my head believing what I said.

“There is a first time for everything,” he commented with a sigh.

I frowned. “Why are you so keen on pushing me to go be with him?”

He laughed. “I’m not pushing you to be with him.”

I kept frowning. “It sure as hell feels like it. Do you not w–” Realising what I wanted to say I stopped myself, but I thought it would be late; he knew, he heard my thoughts. I stood up and walked to the window.

“Finish that sentence,” he said.

“Why?” I glanced back then back to the forest. “So you can laugh at my embarrassment?”

I heard him stand up and walk over. Suddenly the fact that he was standing behind me was bothering me. Sensing this, he moved next to me, but I turned my head down.

“I find you intriguing,” he started, but I still didn’t look at him. “Even though I can read your thoughts, there is much more I don’t know; things you don’t let even yourself think about.” He searched for my gaze. “I want to – get to know you.”

His words echoed in my mind as I was staring at the floor. Echoing over and over; making me dizzy and frozen in the moment. I tried hard not to think what I wanted to think. I tried to occupy my mind with something else, concentrating on my surroundings to cloud my thoughts. I saw it was working because of Edward’s frown.

I nodded, slightly, as an answer. I opened my mouth to say something, but decided against it.

“If you want to,” he said, reacting to my thoughts which were about still going over to Hale and telling him ‘no’.

I nodded again, and looked into Edward’s eyes. “Thank you. For tonight.”

He nodded, blinking slowly, as a response.


End file.
